


𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙧 [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘙𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘓𝘪𝘻 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘕𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘗𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴 - 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978321
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Elizabeth shivered as she felt the cool sea breeze brush against her back. She had only been on the run for a few weeks, but it certainly felt longer. Ever since she stepped into the back of that grey van, Reddington’s hand in hers she new that she was about to enter uncharted waters. Though, never in her wildest dreams did she expect to change so much in such little time.

She hadn’t even noticed Red had left her side only to return with his jacket until she felt it envelope her shoulders. He remained stood next to her and she leaned into his side, finding an unexpected familiarity in his arms.

“I feel like I’m drowning.” She whispered, her voice breaking.

He coaxed her into standing directly in front of him so that he could hold her tightly and rest his chin atop her shoulder.

“I’m going to fix this, Lizzie.” He promised.

He laid a gentle kiss on her exposed shoulder, sliding his arms from around her stomach to her hips. He rocked back and forth with her and briefly closed his eyes.

Ever since he decided to make the bold move of running away from law enforcement with her things had been tense. They were constantly looking over their shoulder for one. It was nice to relax in total bliss, listening to the tranquil sea beneath them and have an intimate moment with one another.

“How is Spain this time of year?” She asked, breaking the silence.

“Almost as beautiful as you.” He mumbled, his lips still pressed lightly against her shoulder.

She turned to him slowly and he gazed into her honest eyes. They were the most alluring shade of blue he had ever seen. There was just something about that little white twinkle he would see every so often that made him remember how important her happiness was to him.

He felt her push herself up against his broad chest gently and hide her head into the crook of his neck. He held her by the waist and continued to sway with her back and forth, truly reveling in the intimacy she allowed him to have with her.

Being the concierge of crime meant hiding his emotions and needs for intimacy. Being the concierge of crime meant showing no vulnerability and ruling with an iron fist. Yet in that very calm and peaceful moment of feeling Liz’s steady heartbeat against his, he longed to savor the moment for the rest of his life. He would be lying if he was to say that he didn’t crave love. Even just to feel it for the smallest of seconds.

He felt her warm breathe against his skin, but more importantly he felt her lips softly press against his wound. The one that she herself gave him the day they met – the very moment she jammed a ballpoint pen forcefully into his carotid his life well and truly changed forever. That was the moment he fell in love.

“Lizzie.” He moaned, gripping onto her hips ever so slightly.

She slowly released her arms from his back and instead ran them all the way up his chest until they reached his muscular shoulders.

She pulled away from his neck and gazed into his sage green eyes before steadily reaching her right hand up to his troubled face. She leaned in slightly, allowing him ample time to pull back. When he didn’t she captured his velvety lips into her smooth ones and kissed him leisurely.

Before Raymond could think he cupped her left cheek tenderly and met her rhythm, but with more passion. A moan escaped her delicate lips and he began to feel a slight stirring in his pants.

When she pulled away and broke the kiss, the pessimistic side to Raymond screamed at him and prepared his thoughts for a harsh slap across his cheek. However all he actually received was the most angelic smile from the world’s most beautiful woman.

“Make love to me, Raymond.” She said.

His face somewhat dropped from her request, not in a bad way however. He just couldn’t believe that she was asking for something so physical from a monster like him.

“I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.” He chuckled.

If he was being honest with himself, Liz wasn’t even tipsy. But throughout the night she’d had slowly sipped two glasses of wine and whilst he longed to show her just how special she was to him, he didn’t wish to do it whilst even so much as a drop of alcohol remained lurking within her system.

“I want you, Raymond. I have for quite sometime… I’ve just been too scared to admit it.” She stated.

He smiled weakly, emotions he never realized existed flooding his brain for the first time. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his right hand once again.

“Lizzie… if we do this you have to understand just how possessive I will be. Once we step foot off this boat I will do everything it takes to clear your name and I won’t ever be able to let you go.” He declared.

“I can live with that.” She told him, barely above a whisper.

He pondered his options for a moment before just deciding to go for it. He ceased her lips with his and kissed her under the midnight sky, the bright white stars dancing around them.

The moment he felt Liz push up against his crotch he picked her up with ease and brought her back into the shipping container, flipping the switch and hearing the dark red doors clash shut.

He carried her through to the bedroom and laid her down cautiously as though she would shatter from misuse. He slid his jacket from her shoulders and flung it to the corner of the room. The moment she touched the mattress she was already urging for him to join her – and so he did. He deftly unbuttoned his waistcoat and threw it onto the chair that held his jacket.

He crawled his way up to the top of the bed and hovered in between Liz’s legs, supporting himself on both of his arms as he leaned down to place a tender kiss atop her lips.

When he sat back up he witnessed her already unbuttoning her blouse in preparation. Once it was fully unbuttoned he took her by the hand and made her sit with him while he discarded her clothing from her torso. He tossed it aside so that it landed on the chair and unclasped her bra to exposed her breasts.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, laying her back down.

He leaned back down and supported himself on his left elbow, suckling her nipple as his spare hand massaged her right one. A slight whimper broke free from her mouth and so he swapped breasts, instead suckling the right and massaging the left.

Once he was confident enough that she had been taken care of in that department, he rose up and hovered his palms atop her jeans. He looked up at her and when she nodded he made quick work of her button and zipper before pulling them off her gently and throwing them aside.

As he turned back he saw one of her legs arched up and took the opportunity to run his hand over her smooth pale skin, feeling the faint whispers of hair. In that moment he didn’t understand why people were so affected by a woman’s legs not being shaved.

Ever since the two of them went of the run they had to use both of their razors as little as possible in hopes of saving money for other purposes. If anything, seeing Liz’s hair only made him happier that she felt comfortable enough around him to not worry about her appearance.

Once he reached her ass he gripped it tightly but gently at the same time as he leaned in to kiss her intensely. He trailed kisses from her mouth to her abdomen, stopping when he reached her womanhood.

He paused before curling his fingers around the top of her panties and pulling them down slightly. He tired to control his emotions but was unable to mask his wide eyes from filling with lust. However, if only excited Liz more.

He discarded her panties from her and threw them aside not caring about where they landed, he was too focused on her beauty. She had shaved her bikini line and some of the length in the middle a few nights before but she was suddenly worried that she should have shaved sooner and gotten rid of it all. Though, Raymond certainly wasn’t fazed.

In fact, he lowered his body so that he was in between her legs and didn’t break eye contact with her as he pressed his mouth into her heat. The eye contact only broke when she threw her head back from the sudden stimulation.

He ran his hands over the tops of her thighs and parted her legs further, squeezing them lovingly. He dipped his tongue into her wetness and tasted her sweetness, reveling in every moment.

It felt amazing that after all of the fighting, misunderstandings and heated arguments that they’d had over the years, that they could finally come together. If only for a night, they didn’t have to worry about the death and destruction that surrounded them but much rather the powerful emotions that loitered deep within them.

“Fuck, Raymond.” She moaned, running her hand over his shorn hair.

Usually by now he would be balls deep within a woman, but he found that with Lizzie she wasn’t just a woman. No, she was the love of his life and had been for quite sometime – he just didn’t wish to admit that he had that vulnerable part of himself.

He felt a sudden gush fall upon his tongue and decided to quicken his movements. He rested his hands around the top of her waist at either side and held her down tightly, his fingers imprinting on her bare skin. He suckled her clit fiercely, eager to taste more of her.

A loud moan escaped her lips as she came, bucking her hips into Raymond’s face enthusiastically.

He ran his soft, wet tongue over her for a few more strokes before standing up and unbuckling his belt. He gazed into her equally lustful eyes as he toed off his shoes and unzipped his zipper before removing his suit pants, leaving him in only his black underwear. His fingers hastily unbuttoned his shirt but he paused before taking it off.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and held her hand in his, tracing his fingers over her scar.

“…my back is completely burned, Lizzie. I want you to understand that I cannot feel anything and that the nerve endings are dead. So, if you want me to keep my shirt on so that you don’t have to see it I am fine with that. I am also okay with if you want me to take it off – it’s completely your call.” He smiled.

She sat up and kissed him passionately before running her soft palm over his masculine chest hair.

“I want to see all of you.” She whispered.

She removed her hand from his and discarded his shirt from his shoulders, throwing it over to the increasing pile. She then had him crawl up to her before flipping him over. She straddled his lap and pressed against his clothed hardness, feeling herself becoming further aroused.

“Do you want me?” She asked.

“God yes.” He scoffed.

“Tell me how much.” She whispered.

“I think you already get the idea.” He smirked, averting his gaze to his crotch.

She grinned before sitting aside from his lap and removing his underwear, she gasped when she saw his size. She had expected him to be big, but she certainly wasn’t expecting him to be as long and wide as he was.

“What’s the matter, Lizzie? Never seen a real man before?” He smirked and she playfully slapped his chest.

“Shut up.” She laughed.

He swiftly sat up and turned her around so that she would be the one lying down. He gazed upon her beautiful blue eyes as he rubbed himself against her folds, hearing a light moan emerge from her lips.

He pushed into her gently and she gasped loudly. Despite him taking his time she still felt as though she couldn’t breath even when he was fully submerged and waiting. She sure wasn’t used to accommodating such a size.

“Good girl.” He groaned.

He rested inside of her for a moment until she caught her breath before beginning to move. He kept his thrusts steady and merely grinded against her. He felt her run his hands down the back of his shoulders for a split second before the light sensation was replaced with a slight tingle.

He looked into her eyes for any sign of disgust but saw nothing but love and bliss – for that he was grateful. He soon regained the feeling of her hands against his skin when he felt her cup his ass and give it a tight squeeze.

He chuckled before leaned down and kissing her hot heated mouth with his very own.

“Raymond, fuck. I’m so close.” She moaned.

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.” He breathed.

He quickened his movements and began to feel her walls tightening around his shaft. Within seconds he penetrated within her, the feeling of her inner walls being too much for him to handle. Though it was actually her soft yet intense moans that truly sent him over the edge.

She smirked as she opened her eyes to witness Raymond’s entire body shuddering. She cupped his face to bring his attention back to her and kissed him softly, moaning into his mouth the moment she felt him move inside of her.

He slowly pushed his softening member in and out of her, almost chuckling when he heard a weak little moan come from her slightly parted lips.

“I love you, Lizzie.” He stated, having to be honest with both her and himself.

“I love you too.” She smiled, tearing up unexpectedly.

He pulled out from her and held her in his arms for a short while before getting both himself and her cleaned up so they could get some shut eye.

~

 _“Is there any sign of Reddington or Keen?”_ Cooper asked Ressler.

 _”There’s no doubt that they were traveling in here, this shipping container is nicer than my apartment. We’re searching this place as we speak sir, but there doesn’t seem to be a sign as to where they may be going.”_ Donald replied.

“Umm… Ressler.” Samar said hesitantly.

When Donald went into the bedroom he was confused but as soon as Samar flipped the black light on and pointed at the bedsheets Ressler’s mouth gapped open.

 _“I-I’m going to have to call you back, sir.”_ Ressler stated before hanging up the phone.

He put on some surgical gloves before walking over to the bed and inspecting it more thoroughly. He turned back to Samar and her expression was hard to read, but she certainly didn’t seem too bothered by it. Ressler on the other hand… well he needed some much deserved air.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
